


Beifong’s girl

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bullies, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kya comes out, Protective Lin, Puppy Love, Teen Romance, clueless romantics, katara is a hotheaded mother, line without a hook vibes, teen kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: It’s been a rough couple of days for Kya. Everything in her social life seems to be falling apart because of a secret she’s kept. Luckily her bestfriend Lin doesn’t see her any differently.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Beifong’s girl

"Kya what's wrong?" Lin asked as they walked home from school. It seemed to have been a good day, the Waterbender hadn't been upset until recently when Lin caught her stomping away from her group of friends furiously. 

Kya was always well-liked and popular especially in school. Lin on the other hand was more shy and reserved but Kya had always made time for her. "Lin, just drop it I'm not in the mood." Kya snapped. It looked like she was on the verge of tears as they paid their tickets and hopped onto the ferry.

Soon after they took their seats a few girls Lin knew to be Kya's friends sat on the other side of the small room full of seats. Kya's head dropped to her hands as they started snickering. 

"oh look at poor little kya!" one of them giggled as the Waterbender started to make her way out of the room. Lin practically seethed in rage when she realized what was happening, before she could stop herself she bent the metal from the girl's chair legs.

With a large screech the metal took a new deformed shape and glued all three of the girls feet to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you freak?!" one of them screeched. "You don't mess with a Beifong." she teased with a noticeable shrug and left the booth.

She looked all around the small ship and finally spotted Kya. She was beautiful, her long black hair was swept back in a traditional Water Tribe ponytail. She wore a simple blue dress, Lin knew how much Kya loved to wear girly stuff. It took all her might to stop herself from staring any longer as she continued to walk towards her.

Lin didn't expect to but she couldn't stop herself from slipping her hands around Kya's waist and squeezing tightly. "Tell me" she whispered. "what happened."

"My friends don't want to talk to me anymore." Kya huffed. She melted into Lin's arms as she lead her to a bench overlooking the shoreline to Air Temple Island. "I saw that much. If anything it's for the best. They’re not as cool as you. Is that really what's bothering you?" Lin asked as she wiped a tear from Kya's face.

"Well um... Lin I-... They found out something about me that I haven't told anyone, not even you." Lin's face changed from concern to confusion. Kya told her everything, why would this have been any different?

The Waterbender could feel Lin's emotions practically burning on her skin and opted to explain further. "I didn't tell you because I was scared."

"scared to tell me what?" Lin asked, looking at Kya with those green puppy dog eyes that drove the Waterbender insane.

"Last call to Air Temple Island!"

"That's our stop!" Kya yelped, clearly trying to change the subject. Lin grabbed her hand and pulled her back softly as she got up. The two stayed there for a moment simply just looking into eachothers eyes. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Can we just... Let's just get back home. I really don't want anyone else to know." Lin nodded and followed her lead. The island was quiet, other than Tenzin and Aang practicing some Airbending techniques and Bumi and Katara playing Pai-Sho it was empty.

"Is my room okay?" Kya shuffled nervously as she opened the door. "Why wouldn't it be? We always hang out in your room." Lin jokingly retorted. Her heart dropped when the she heard the lock click and a soft sob from Kya's direction.

"Kya? What's wrong?" Lin gasped and pulled the girl into her arms. "I don't want things to change. I don't want to lose you. I don't care about the other prissy girls from school, not like I care about you." she sniffled, burying her face into the Earthbender's shirt.

"You're not going to lose me Kya. You're my bestfriend and the only person who understands me. Just tell me what's wrong." 

She slowy pulled her head away from the soft green fabric of Lin's shirt. She wanted to stay there forever in her strong arms but she had to tell her. It's not like she wouldn't find out and Kya would rather it come from her own mouth than nasty rumors at school.

"The girls on the ferry? My old friends? They were at my house the other day and they went through my diary." she pointed to a small blue book in the middle of her dresser. "I write down all my feelings in there. Things I'm too afraid to tell anyone, or things I'm not sure about. They read everything."

"Kya..." Lin murmered, placing her hand on Kya's. The Waterbender was suprised when their fingers were suddenly intertwined. It also made her feel amazing. A feeling that only further confirmed two thoughts. 

She liked girls. One of those girls being Lin Beifong.

But Lin probably didn't feel the same. Would telling her about her sexuality ruin their friendship? Would it be better of kept a secret? Of course it hurt Kya, the thought of keeping so much from her best friend in the entirety of the four nations. Yet, what was the alternative? Tell Lin and risk the possibility of losing her? 

"I wrote really personal things about myself... Lin I wrote about the butterflies." Lin glanced at her for a moment. "Okay you're gonna have to explain further." 

"You know... that feeling you get when you look at your crush." Lin knew, of course she knew what that feeling was like. She felt that right now as she was holding Kya her extremely soft and warm skin on hers. She felt it listening to Kya speak and move whether it was with her normal confidence or the fear she displayed at this very moment.

"Yeah" she sighed, of course Kya had a crush on some guy at school Lin thought to herself. In her mind there was no way someone as good as Kya could love someone like her. Regardless she still wanted to be there for Kya.

"Why? Do you have a crush on some guy? Who is it?" Lin interrogated. Kya started laughing, not the fun kind, more like the unsettling one that makes others uncomfortable. Lin simply waited a moment until Kya calmed back down. "No Lin, it's not a guy... It's a girl. They found out I like girls. A girl."

To say the Earthbender was taken aback by her response was an understatement. "what?" was all that Lin could get out. "oh spirits, I knew I shouldn't have told you!" the Waterbender shouted as she got up to leave. Although she wasn't sure where she'd go.

"Wait!" Lin yelped, grabbing her by the hand and pulling Kya into her arms. This time Lin was the one to bury her face into Kya’s dress. “You never had to hide that from me. I love you Kya.”

“I- I love you too.”

When Kya finally lifted her head up she noticed Lin looking up at her with those eyes. Those damn green eyes got her every single time. Turns out her lips did the same, as Lin leaned up to kiss her she found herself melting into the touch like all other things that involved her favorite Beifong.

A few blissful moments were spent exploring each others lips, their tounges, smiling throughout each little pause. When they pulled apart for air neither could bear to part from the other, opting to just stand there.

Letting their foreheads touch and playing with eachothers hair and fingers. “So... am I the butterflies?” Lin asked in a whisper. “You’re the butterflies.” The Waterbender giggled and kissed Lin’s cheek once again.

“KYA!! LIN!! GET IN HERE!” Katara screamed from the living room of their small home. Kya thought she felt her heart burst at the seams, her mom really chose the worst moment to be so abrasive.

Both girls flinched away from eachother and slowly walked into the living room. They were met with Katara standing by the phone with her arms crossed. Lin knew exactly what had happened.

“Uhh Katara. I can explain.” Lin started, only to be interrupted by a seething young mother. “Really Lin, Really? Why would you do that? Metalbending those nice girls to the floor of the ferry?” Kya looked to the ground with a small smile, thanking the heavens that her darker complexion made it difficult to see any signs of a blush.

“What are you smiling about?” she snapped once again. This time directing her anger towards Katara. “Nothing. Sorry.” Kya murmered. “Lin, I know school hasn’t been all that easy for you but you shouldn’t be doing stuff like that! Were they being mean to you?” Katara questioned.

Lin knew she couldn’t tell the truth. Katara would dog further and she’d find out something that niether of them were ready to share. “Yeah, you know how my mom taught me. Nobody messes with a Beifong!” Lin barked jokingly, and flexed her muscles. Katara simply just huffed deciding to let it go. 

“Don’t let it happen again.” she warned. “Got it, thanks Katara.” Kya let out a sigh of relief once her mother was out of ear shot. “Thanks for lying.” the healer murmered shyly as they walked back into her room and laid in her bed. “Anything for you.”

“What did you do to those poor girls?” she chuckled. “Let’s just say they got an extended trip on the ferry.” Lin alluded as she cuddled up with the Waterbender. “Why would you do all that for me?”

“Because” Lin stated simply “No one messes with Beifong’s girl.”


End file.
